I don't remember having kid's, do you?
by tears of an uchiha
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the akatsuki had kids? even if they are from a different demention? well our villans, or heros whatever you would like to call them, are in for an adventure with kids they dont know. Come read and find out
1. ch 1 who the fuck are you

Ohkay this is my first fanfic but not story but i just wanna see what the people of fanfic think of my storys.

* * *

chapter 1~

No ones POV

Somewhere in the forest trudged 8 mud covered, wet men in black cloaks with red clouds. Then one with orange hair stops and motioned for the rest to do so.  
"Zetzu, what's the report?" Pein asks, as a man plant grew out of the ground in front of him. "Clear all the way to base. Konan is waiting, she says weird things just started happening today." Zetzu answers. "You may go." Pein spoke. Then he motions for everyone to continue on.  
Ten minutes later one with an orange mask whined "Deidara-sama, Tobi's tired and wet." "We all are Tobi so shut up, un!" Deidara yells at Tobi. "Tobi wants to know if you will give him a piggy back." Tobi asks. "For the last time Tobi NO! un." Deidara yells. This continues till they reach the

base.

* * *

Everyone but Pein went to their own rooms to sleep, shower, or both. Pein went straight to his office and found Konan behind his desk. He went around his desk and wraps his arms round Konan, who relaxed into his embrace. "So what are these weird things that are happening?" Pein asks softly. Just then there was banging and crashing sounds.

"They haven't been here for more that five minutes and there already thrashing the base!" Konan huffs. "Lets go see what's going on and maybe crack some skulls together." Pein says. "ohkay." Konan says as Pein unwraps his arms from her. They both exit the office.  
Before they made it to the living room they hear a string of swear words come from a feminine voice. Konan's eyebrows shot up as they entered the living room. Those words are coming from a girl in her teens, but not just a normal girl. A girl that had silver shoulder length hair and pink-violet eyes. She was a feminine replica of Hidan.

"Where the fuck am I!" she bellows. "We went through a time fracture Nulla." says someone within the shadows. "why in the fuck did we go through a fucking time fracture?" Nulla yells at the shadows. "Don't ask me why." the shadows says in a cold monotone voice, which reminds Konan and Pein of Itachi's but at the same time not. "You damn Uchiha's are all the same." Nulla huffs. "Nulla! Nulla! Look who we found!" Two thirteen year olds, one a girl the other a boy, came running in with someone attached to a rope. As the person came into vie the screeched "your boyfriend!" The guys face flushed. They had pulled in a younger version of Kakuzu without stitching. Upon closer look of the girl and boy they were amazed to see that they looked like Deidara.

"Wait! The one that looks like Hidan said Uchiha's!" Konan whispers to Pein. " I caught that too." Pein whispers back.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Nulla yelled loud enough to wake not only the entire base but perhaps konan and the dead.  
Elsewhere in the base... "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "What the fuck?" says a groggy Jashinist. Hidan sat straight up in bed. What he heard afterwards made him curious so he got out of his bed and pulls on a clean pair of jeans. He walks to his door and yanks it open to see Kakuzu walking down the hall with everyone else. Kakuzu turns and asks Hidan "Who was that?" "I don't fucken know." Hidan reply. And at that they began to head towards the noise once again. They ending up in the living room.

Once Hidan was in the room he notices the girl that looks just like him. "Who the fuck are you!" Hidan yells at the girl. "None of your fucking business!" she yells back. "Her name is Nulla." says some male tied to a rope by his ankles from the floor. "And who the fuck are you." Hidan snears. "Teramu." he answers. "Why the fuck does that bitch," Hidan gestures towards Nulla, "look like me." "She's your kid." Teramu says calmly. "No she's fucken not." Hidan says sceptical. "yes you are." says a cold voice from behind him. Hidan spun around to see someone who looks like Itachi but younger.

"Tekuri." the kid asks isn a monotone voice. "Yes brother?" The one called Tekuri asks from the couch. "Have you found Domo yet?" says the one behind Hidan asks Tekuri more like a statement then question. "I haven't found sister yet Niyaku." says Tekuri. "Tobi is confused. When did Itachi have kids Deidara-sama?" Tobi asks. Deidara was to busy looking at twins that looks like him.

Nulla smirks at the two Uchiha's and says "you will never find my partner." Out of the blue Nulla's head fell to the ground. "Fucking bitch why'd ya do that shit." Nulla asks. "You wouldn't shut up." says the shadows as a girl with short/medium black hair walked out. She then leans down and picks up Nulla's head. "Tisk tisk don't brag." she says coldly. "Well it's true Domo, you can attach my head without stitch freak over there or his sister and your immor..." she was smothered as Domo's hand slid over her mouth as Domo hisses. Everyone of the original Akatsuki members eyebrows shot up including Tobi/Madara's, but with his mask on you would never know that.

Just then a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walks in. "Omaki!" the twins yell in union and drop the rope to rush at her. "Tiyami, Tisun!" Omaki says as she leans down to the two rushing at her. "Puny brother falling into their trick again." says some one from the doorway. "Shut the fuck up bitch." Nulla spat. "Always sticking up for my little brother."

"Looks like your daughter and my son have a crush on each other." Kekuzu said. "I don't remember having kids, do you?" Hidan asked. "Absolutely not." Kekuzu says. "Domo! Put Nulla's head back on her body." says a girl growing out of the wall. "Yes Mara." says Domo. Domo then walks over to Nulla's body and aligns her head with it. She places her hands upon the cut. In a flash it was done, not even Madara's sharingan could catch it to copy the technique. She stood up and pulls Nulla to her feet. "Domo!" says a kid like voice. "eh?" Domo says before she is glomped by a guy in a yellow mask with black stripes and two eye holes. "Yo Domo. Get off of her Niyan!" some guy with black hair only Konan and Pein know who that belongs to. Niyan just looked over at him and says "Niyans sorry that Nar loves Domo too." Nar is getting ged in the face and yells "That's none of your fucking business!" Then out of nowhere Nar throws a kunai at Niyan. Niyan poofs away so now the kunai is now heading towards Domo. In a flash Domo had the kunai in her hand and in an icy tone says "Nar leave me the fuck alone or I **will** let Nulla sacrifice you to Jashin" Just then Niyan poofs back and held sonething only Domo could see. Domo's eyes lit up and she shrieks with glee. She grabs whatever it was and runs into the kitchen. "Wait for us!" the twins yell following Domo as they grab the rope and drug Teramu along. Nulla follows the two girls with Omaka and Teramu's sister in tow. "Niyaku and Takkuri follow them." says Mara. "Kasame, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu make sure they don't cause damage." Pein orders them. There was grumles but they obay the order.

As soon as all of them left Niyan spoke in a cold frozen tone "Nar, you will never have Domo, ever. Do you got that." Pein looks over at madara with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you so sure." sneers Nar. In a flash Niyan has Nar up against a wall and snarls "She's mine!" "Nakada!" Mara interrupts. Nakada steps back and drops Nar then tells him "Don't touch her."

Just then they all hear a crash and Kakuzu yell on the top of his lungs "NOT THE DAMN FRIDGE!" Then Nulla yells "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" Then Kakuzu came flying though the wall. "That's my job and now I have to replace her head again and I didn't even chop it off!" Domo yells at him with Nullas hair tangled with her finger and Nulla having a glare on her face.

Pein looks around to find that Madara and Nakada used the distraction as an opportunity to disappear.

* * *

Tell me what you thought & thanx for reading [:

I am writing it for a friend of mine and myself and she is doing the same.

plz review


	2. ch 2 what in the world

Chapter 2~

Madara's POV

"So you like Itachi's daughter?" I ask more as a statement than a question. We were taking our masks off as he answers, "Yeah, I'm not a love struck fool though, but..." he trails off and smirks. I sigh knowing that look. "What are your plans for her?" I ask also knowing the answer. "Heh..to make her mine and have a heir." He answers. I sigh inwards and think 'he's just as territorial as me.' "Not only is she hot she's more powerful than you." he adds and my eyebrows shoot up. "Is that true." I say to myself not believing. "She won't share anything with anyone except Nulla, Hidan's daughter." he says slightly sad. "So she's like Itachi then." I say. "She's just like him but her brothers are not nearly. Nayaku does have his cocky attitued though and Takuri is quiet, but that's all. They are the weakest link in the akatsuki."

"Hnn. How interesting," I say then ask, "How strong is Nulla?" "Stronger than Hidan by a long shot and she acts as strong as him, unfortunately though is how strong they are equals how much they curse." Nakada spoke with hesitant. "Why do you hesitate." I say looking him in the eyes. 

Nulla's POV

"Ooo...look Domo it's the fucking fish stick siblings." I say with a smirk. "Shut it you religious freak." says a deep voice. "What crawled up your ass and died," I say pissy, "Oh i know what. Nar!" I add with a smug look. ' Nar had to go and fuck with Domo so now she's gonna be in a pissy and dark attitude all day.' I think to myself.

"Ayan stop fighting with that bitch." Says some girl in the doorway. 'Ayan is weaker than me so I don't give a crap if i 'accidentally' killed him'. "Well well well look who we have here." I say as Ayan and his sister walks in. Ayan's skin is blue and his hair was too but only a shade darker. The girl next to him has the same color hair only her skin was normal.

"So Mitoki, what are we gonna do about her?" Ayan asks his sister "Your not even gonna touch her." says a deep silky voice of Teramu. I look back at him and see omaka ((it was omaki but that sounded off so I had to change it sorry)) untying him. He mummers a thanks to his partner as he stood up. "What makes you so sure mutt." Ayan says snapping my attention back to him. "Look who's talkin fish sticks." Teramu sneers. Not only did Ayan's eyes flare with anger Mitoki's did as well. 'Ahh...I love when he does that...' I thought as i smile inwardly but glare at him as he walks up besides me. "I don't need your fucking help." I say laced with false anger. I hear a huff behind me, I smirk knowing it came from Domo.  
I realize that my body has froze in place. "What the hell." Teramu mumbles. "God damn it!" Mitoki says. "For one IT'S JASHIN DAMN IT! and b if you don't let me go Kanun I'm going to sacrifice you to him!" I yell, i always say for one and b part when i can. "How can you? You will still be under my jutsu." A red head says from the kitchen doorway. "Domo!" I yell. "Yes" was heard echoing around the kitchen. Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Show off" mummers Takuri. "She's not a fuckin show off you are! Your always trying to fucking seem better than that your fucked up brother." I yell at him.

"hnn..what the hell?" says a muffled voce. "Sasori! Hurry and get in here, yeah!" Deidara yells not wanting to move and be the next victim of Kakun. "Move it kid." Sasori says. The "kid" didn't move so Sasori pushes him into the kitchen and out of his way. I spun around and snatches the collar of his shirt. "Kakun..." I was inerupted. "Put him down." Mara says. I glare at her and drop him on his ass. He glares up at me in such i childish way I couldn't contain the smile forming on my lips. His red hair was a mess and he looks stressed. "Don't worry Kakun." Domo says as she poofs right beside him.

Ever since Sasori had died, in our time line, Kakun became close to Domo, like siblings. Kakun jumps up and wraps his arms around Domo's waist and hugs her tightly not wanting to lose her. My expression soften. He was scared, confused, and above all else lost. "Don't worry little one we just went through a time fracture, a different time line." She says softly.

Itachi's POV

'hmm.. so Domo guardian of Sasori's kid. But why?' I thought confused at the thought. "I'm scared." mumbles Kakun against Domo. I hear someone scoff at those words. "Niyaku don't be an ass," whispers Mara, "how would my feel if the one that cared for you was taken from you at a young age."  
'Well that answered that question, but it reminds me of Sasuke.'

Domo's eye's flare red and she says "Kakun look at me." He looks up and his lips pull back into a smile. His body went slack, she then maneuvers him onto her back. "I still don't understand what you do to him to make him so happy when the sharingan and mangekyou sharingan are for torture." Takuri says as Niyaku thinks it. "Nether of you two have even mastered the sharingan so you wouldn't know" She hisses at the two Uchiha boys.

"How long till Kakun wakes?" I ask. Domo looks me in the eye's and says "In a couple of hours." With that she walks out of her Kakuzu shaped hole and into the living room with Nulla and Teramu following.

"How did Domo and Nulla become partners?" Pein asks as he steps out of the shadows. Mara speaks up "They were found in the same place and where friends. When we separated them their partners died all the time." "Plus they are cheap baby sitters." Teramu's sister adds. "Yes Kitara they are and the are.." A crash interrupts Mara. As on cue Domo yells "Damn you!" and a streak of yellow and red zoom past with a black shadow tailing them. Mara sighs.

I step into the shadows and poof to Madara's room. "Ahh! Itachi just who i needed to see I find it interesting how Nulla and Domo are partners." Madara says with a smirk.

My eye's narrow. He knows something else. "I'm not here to play your games Madara." I say in an icy tone. Madara made a tisk tisk sound then says rather bluntly "Do you know Domo and Nulla are half sisters?" My eyebrows shot clear up into my hair or so I assumed. "I take that as a no, well you also must know that my son's and your daughter's mom are from an extinct clan." he says. He smirks signaling that there was more but he is not going to tell me.

No ones POV

Sasori stood there pondering a question. "What are you thinking about Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asks. "I don't remember having kid's, do you?" Sasori asks his blond partner. "I would know if I was not a virgin anymore, yeah." Deidara says. Then realising what he said he blushs a deep shade of red. Sasori smirks. "So the girls think your a girl too." Sasori says mockingly. "I'M NOT A GIRL! UN!" Deidara yells at Sasori. "Well you sure look girlish." Sasori says having some fun...((couldn't resist, but I had to retype it cause the computer deleted it and I did not have this part written down. It was better the first time.))


	3. Whose kid is whose?

To make it easier for readers, here's my list of whose kid is whose.

**Itachi:**

Niyaku-19-Male  
Domo-17-Female  
Takuri-16-Male

**Hidan:**

Nulla-18-Female

**Deidara:**

Omaka-17-Female  
Tisun-13-Male  
Tiyami-13-Female

**Tobi/Madara:**

Niyan/Nakada-21-Male

**Kakuzu:**

Teramu-17-Male  
Kitara-16-Female

**Zetzu:**

Mara-19-Female

**Sasori:**

Kakun-13-Male

**Kisame:**

Ayan-18-Male  
Mitoki-17-Female

**Pein:**

Nar-16-Male

**Konan:**

None


	4. Captain Obvious with Lieutenant Sarcasm

Chapter 3~

~ff 3 weeks~

Three week have gone by and all the original akatsuki have accepted that they are now parents. Kakuzu was forced to part with some of his money and being a cheap bastered he only used enough for 3 people per room. This is who is in each room- Nulla, Domo, and Niyan; Kankun and Teramu; Kitara, Mitoki, and Omaka, Tiyami and Iisun; Takuri, Nar, and Ayan; Mara and Niyaku.

Domo's POV

Out of nowhere came Nulla yelling "GIMME BACK MY ROSARY YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Then two figures poof into the room "you two do know that hiding here isn't really hiding." I say not looking up form what I'm doing. "Niyan knows that silly, Niyan's just relaxing with Tobi." Niyan says.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yells right next to my ear. Before he could even see it I sent him flying across the room and slamming into a wall. I turn around to look at Niyan. Niyan was sweatdroping. I ask "you wanna try it?" He shakes his head, then says in his normal voice "you should really stop doing that." "Only when he stops" I hiss. Tobi gets up and cracks his back. "I need to be prepared next time" Tobi says also in his normal voice.

"You two are just nut cases." Says Nar form the doorway. "Who invited you in" I spat acidly. "Myself" he says as he walk further in. "You're not a leader. So get out!" I yell the last part. "You may be fucking one but that doesn't make you one." He says with a smirk. "It's none of your business who she's fucking." Nakada says from within his Niyan disuse.

Just then Nulla picks this time to barge into hers, mine, and Niyan/Nakada's room. "THERE YOU BASTEREDS ARE!" Nulla yells as she pushes Nar out of her way. Tobi and Niyan hide behind me as Tobi yells and points at Nar "TOBI'S SORRY, NAR MADE US DO IT!" "See he has you necklace!" Niyan says. Nulla looks over and notices the rosary. Before Nar could speak, she had him pinned to the wall with 5 kuni knifes. "Gimme back my damn rosary you fucking pussy ass bitch." She says though her teeth obviously pissed beyond her normal angry. "Told you we wouldn't get the blunt end." Madara whispers to Nakada low enough so only he and I could hear. "You guys are asses, but you got rid of my nucience." I whisper to them. I heard a low chuckle. Nar not realizing he has it says "I don't fucking have that thing." "It's hanging fucking halfway out your pocket you dip shit, so don't fucking tell me you don't fucking have it." Nulla says. Nar looks at his left pocket. Nothing. Then his right pocket, 'shit'. There it was and like she said half hanging out of his pocket. With his limited movement he grabs the pendent and glares at Tobi and Niyan knowing they planted it on him. Nulla rips the rosary out of his grasp and throws him out the door. "Remember next time, DON'T FUCK WITH MY ROSARY!" Nulla yells at him then slams the door.

Still turned around she says "You were fuckin fast Tobi but not fast enough." She turns around with a smirk on her face. Madara was speechless for once. "Told you." Nakada says. "Domo can I just sacrifice him now?" Nulla asks. "No he's not worth jashin." I say. "Wait what are you doin-OH HELL NO! YOU REMEMBER WHAT FUCKIN HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU DID THAT SHIT!" Nulla yells. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THOSE TWINS SWAPED MY MATIRIALS!" I yell back. "NOT ONLY THAT, KAKUZU MADE US PAY HIM EVERY LITTLE PENNY TO FIX THE BASE!" Nulla yells. "should I be worried?" Nakada asks. Nulla looks at Nakada like he lost his mind. Nakada took off his mask and looked over my shoulder. Instantly he backed up eyes wide. "What is it?" Madara asks clueless. "Nuthin!" I yell as I shove what I'm working on in my cloak and dash towards the window. "I KNOW THAT TONE OF LOOK!" Nulla yells as she beats me to the window and slams it shut. Nakada wraps his arms around me "drop it love. I don't want to be useless for three months again." "It wasn't suppostu do that!" I whine. "hmmm….interesting. I would have never thought an Uchiha from Itachi would whine." Madara says.

Nulla's POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Domo dropped what she was making. Domo huffs as Nakada lets go of her to pick up the object. Madara was watching Domo when she turned to him and yelled "Stare hard retard!" I chuckled. Domo then spun towards Nakada and hissed "and you Niyan just leave me ALONE!" She walks to the door opens it. Walks out. And slams it. "ooooOoooooo, your sex life is fucked now." I say. Nakada growls in anger and says "don't mention it." "Domo has been acting different." I state out of the blue. "Thank you captain obvious." Nakada says bluntly. "You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm!" I nearly yell. Nakada sigh/grunts and facepalms. "How does Domo even put up with you." He grunts out. "Easily" I reply. "Rhetorical question." Nakada spits out. " Awwwwwwh, looks like someone has his fucking panties in a bunch." I say grinning at the fun in this. "So what was this thing Domo had?" Madara asks mask in hand. "Oh it's just a bomb…. WORST THEN DEIDARAS!" I yell at Madara. Nakada passes Madara the sphere like object. Madara turns it this way than that.

Itachi's POV

I see Domo stomping down the hallway. As she gets closer I rise my hand to stop her, which works. "Domo come with me." She nods and follows as I turn around and lead her to the training grounds outside. "Tell me what is Nakada to you." I say softly. She blushes. "Ehhhmmmm…" I sigh and stop her there. "What is wrong all week you've seemed angry like and that doesn't seem to be you." I say. She rubs the back of her neck, then finally says "I dunno, I feel funny… and I don't like it." I look her over. Domo speaks up, "Before mom shipped me and Nulla off she told us one day we will meet our real dads when time changes. But then she just faded into the night after saying that leaving me and Nula baffled. Do you understand what she meant?" I thought for a minute, but then it hit me I was told something just like that 'One day you will meet your daughter and her group in when time shifts'. The kids are not from the timeline they came from but from this timeline. "No I do not." I lied. She sighs. "By chance is your mother's name Kiyok?" I ask. Domo's eyes grew in size. "Yes." Thinking to myself, 'that's it. The kids mothers and father, are from the lost clan. The clan of time.' "How did you know that?" Domo asks. "You have her personality. I've ran into here hear in this timeline." I say not telling the full truth. 'But that's when she told me she was pregnant with you.' I finished to myself.

Just then there was a huge boom for the base followed with yelling. "We'd better find out what that was." I say walking towards the base with Domo following behind. Upon entering the base smoke was everywhere. Instantly Domo started coughing. "Domo. Leave, I will deal with this." I spoke calmly. Still coughing Domo shook her head no. I sighed. "Domo-" I was cut off with Kisame rushing up and handing me a kid. "Others are coming. I just gotta grab Samehada." Kisame say loudly and leaves.

Third Person POV

Everyone came running out of the house. "WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA!" Hidan yells. "IT WASN'T ME YOU ZEELOT, YEAH!" Deidara yells back. "THEN WHO THE FUCK WAS IT BITCH!" Hidan getting dangerous. "HOW AM I-" "You two knock it off. We don't need fighting, we just need the person or people responsible to fess up." Konan speaks motherly. Upon looking around the group, this is what was seen. Tobi in a tree swinging his feet back and forth, Hidan and Deidara glaring at each other, Nayaku leaning against a tree looking rather bored, Kakun still in Itachis arms, Niyan clung to Domo asking if she was alright for she was still coughing, Kisame resting on Samehada, Ayan; Kitara; and Mitoki gambling… of course Kitara is winning, Kakuzu watching over the shoulder of Kitara, Nulla cleaning a single bladed scythe that looked innocent but knowing here it was far from innocent and was probably booby-trapped.

Just then Mara appeared from the ground with two blonde kids within her grasp. "I think these two have something to say." Mara speaks softly. Tisun looks away with a huff, but Tiyami looks at Konan with watery eyes. Konan sighs, "Pein this isn't gonna work." "I agree," Pein says strictly, "Omaka I want you and Kitara to take Tisun, Tiyami, and Kakun to a hidden village to live till you two deem them ready to be in the Akatsuki without having to be looked after." Kitara scoops up all the loot she just won off of the shark offspring's and walks to Omaka.


	5. What if?  filler

Sorry its super short, Its a teaser filler part 3 Nonetheless, I hope you like it.

* * *

Somewhere far from the Akatsuki

"Kabuto?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto says pulling his attention away from his work.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if you had kids?" The Snake Sannin asks the four-eyed medic. "No. Have you?" Said medic asks. "I gave. I could see myself having a teen girl or boy." Orochimaru says ooc like. "Oh? Who would be the mother?" Kabuto asks. "Sasuke." Orochimaru says bluntly.

Kabuto gave his lord utterly bewilder look. Noticing, Orochimaru spoke up "Oh, it would be after his sex change of course." Eyebrows rose, Kabuto asks "And when is he getting this sex changed?"

"How long till your done doing your paperwork?" The lord asks his underling. Assuming his lord was changing the subject Kabuto sights and answers "Two hours My Lord." "In two hours you're to give Sasuke this sex change I mentioned." Orochimaru says while leaving the room and the medic nin to his own thoughts.

"How am I-" "Leave that to me Kabuto" Orochimaru cuts Kabuto off for the other room.


	6. Meet Purinsesu Uchiha

Sasuke opens his eyes to a white room. "Unng." A female voice grones. Sasuke looks around. "Where am I, wait… WHO am I?" He asks himself with the same female voice as before. "Ahh I see your awake now." Sasuke's head snaps towards the voice to notice a pale snake like man. "Who are you? Where am I, and WHO AM I?" Sasuke asks starting to freak out. "No need to worry so much, I'm Orochimaru, I saved you from a group of rouge nin attack. That is why you are in my medical wing." Orochimaru answers. Sasuke sat there for a minute thinking. "Well then do you by chance know my name?" "Ahh, I think it was Purinsesu Uchiha." Orochimaru says with a slight smirk on his face that went un-noticed by 'Purinsesu'. "OH I REMEMBER Puri for short!" Sasuke says falsely remembering. "Ah! Well kabuto said you where healed enough to leave." Orochimaru says flashing a grin. Sasuke jumps down from the bed. When he jumped down his black blue hair fell past his knees. "This way, Puri. I have a room set up for you with your stuff." Orochimaru adds like he hit the jackpot. He lead Sasuke out to his room that had been redecorated to accomitade a female. Orochimaru opens the door and says "Make yourself at home, I'll send someone to get you for dinner so wash up." With that he left. Puri walks into her room. She closed and locked the door. "Hmm, don't want any uninvited guests now." She then went to the bathroom and started washing up.

Coming out of the bathroom with a nice 'n fluffy towel, he squeed "It soo soft~" Puri then went to her wardrobe and pulls out a white sundress and some white undies and bra. Puri then went back into the bathroom. After she dressed she dried her hair then put it up in lazy high pigtails. If you were there and didn't know it was Sasuke you'd think she was cute/innocent looking. She walked about her room checking it out. As she walks around the bed she stubbed her toe on the leg. "OWCH!" She semi-yells. Tears beaded up in her eyes. She eyes the sandals that where sitting in front of her wardrobe. "I'm sooo not wearing you." She says eyeing them like enemies. A knock came at her door. "Huh?" she opens is. A sly guy with glasses was standing there. "Umm, hello?" Puri asks. "Ahh, I forgot to have Orochimaru give you this," He hands her a large vial of some blue liquid, "It's to help heal you faster." She grabs it, "Thanks…." 'This must be Kabu…whatever it was, that Orochimaru was talking about.' She thought as she turns and puts the vial on her desk.

"And Orochimaru-sama has told me to fetch you for dinner." Kabuto says as she turns back. With that he turns around and starts walking away. Puri scurries after him but closing her door before she did.

A few hallways later they enter the dining hall. "Ahh, there you are~ Kabuto you may leave now." Orochimaru says happy like. After exiting the room Kabuto gags at his master's happiness.

"Now Puri you may not know me but I want you to stay here and train with me as an apprentice." Orochimaru says getting straight to business. Chewing, Puri thinks this over. "Hmm, Well since I know nothing for my memory seems to be gone I accept your offer. ONLY cause I have no memories of where I come from." She answers at last making one very happy Sannin. "Tomorrow I will introduce you to two people. They shall help you in your training." Orochimaru says taking a rather large bite of blue fish.

* * *

_Sorry if this seems very weirdly written or what not.. I seem to be having fail ideas lately and also sorry for the late update~ I do remember about my stories I just have problems with ideas and juggling them :3 None the less I do hope you find this chapter somewhat interesting, but for now this shall be the end of the filler and back to the normal story._

And I would like to thank AnimeRulz55 for commenting on every mass chapter postings~


	7. Plots, Bribes, and  Geishas?

It's been two days since the decision and quite boring with all the remodeling of the base. Three of the bedrooms and the wall to the kitchen, including the fridge, were ash.

After fifty attempts to put up the kitchen wall, Nulla and Hidan were forced out on a rather long mission with their respected partners. This mission they were sent to do as a group of four. What is their mission you ask? Well, they had to go and get information on the villages. That should keep them away long enough to rebuild the base.

Or so leader thought.

3rd Person.

Outside of Konoha, Domo sat in a tree watching Kakuzu count money as Nulla and Hidan were having a swearing fight. She slips from her spot and silently made her way to Kakuzu. "So Kakuzu, I'll pay you to say we went to all the villages even though we only went to Konoha." She says sly like a fox. The mentioning of "pay you" Kakuzu was interested. "How much?" He asks. A seal appear on her skin and she opened and released a rather large bag that was bulging with bills. Mouth like a fish, Kakuzu had grabby hands. "Gimme gimme!"

"How the fuck did you do that?" Hidan asking the question Kakuzu should've asked. "Oh that. It's Domo's blood seal…but shhhh don't tell, other than me your only other person knows." Nulla says kid like. "Blood seal?" Hidan asks curiously. "You know it's like those tattoo like seals but it's in her blood so if she where to die it would be sealed within her blood so no one would ever see it again. And she can move the location of where she opens the seal." Nulla elaborates ask Kakuzu and Domo make plans not paying attention to the father and daughter.

After a few hours Kakuzu and Domo had come to an agreement that she would give it to him in payments.

"So every time we stop to rest you'd give me a large amount of that?" Kakuzu asks to make sure that was the plan. "Yep." Domo replies handing him three stacks of bills. "BUT FIRST, we must get some sort of info on Konoha." Nulla says.

"But who the fuck should? Asshole and I," Hidan gestured to Kakuzu and himself, " would be recognized and this bitch," He pointed to Domo, "Looks like a female version of that fuckin' panzy Itachi."

Domo walked over to Nulla and started splitting her hair into pig tails and braiding each one forward so that they draped across her shoulders.

"Genjustsu would be very annoying to hold and suspicious if anyone where to find out." Domo explained as she opened another one of her blood seals and pulled out two kimonos and some contacts.  
She then handed a blue kimono and a contact case labeled 'Blue' to Nulla and kept the green items for herself.

"YOU TWO TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Nulla yelled at them.

The two turned around and Domo and Nulla hurried and changed into the kimonos and put in the contacts. "Okay you two turn around~" Domo said sweat like making the two guys shudder. An Uchiha nice? Never!

They turned around to see Nulla putting two fance hair chopsticks in Domo's hair leaving her bangs to shape her face. And somehow Nulla managed to make some parts of the fallen hair spiral.

Kakuzu's eyes turned into money signs as he shouted "GIESHA'S THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO CAN DO!"

Hidan just rubbed his eyes to see if he was accualy seeing right. "What. The. Fuck." He then dramaticly points at Domo and yells "YOU LOOK NOTHING FUCKING LIKE AN UCHIHA!"

Domo shrugs and starts to weave blue and gold things into Nulla's hair. Nulla quickly latched a silver bracelet to Domo's wrist then a silver one on her own wrist.

"Those record conversations or sounds around us so if we miss something we can listen to it again when we get out." Domo explains finishing her weaving.

Nulla grabs Domo's arm and drags her towards Konoha's main gate.


End file.
